


Time to Get Up

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday fic for eternalmourn, aka diek09 on the 1_million_words comm! Just a little fluffy something, hope you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Get Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternalmourn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmourn/gifts).



“C’mon, be reasonable. It’s time to get up.”

“No, it’s not. It’s Saturday and it’s my birthday.”

“Those are both very good things, Danny, but neither one is a valid reason to still be horizontal at ten in the morning.”

“A lot of humans stay in bed ‘til ten in the morning on the weekend. You may be shocked to learn, _Mister Up at the Crack of Fricking Dawn_ , that some even stay in bed until Noon on the occasional Saturday. For no reason at all other than they feel like it.”

“That’s … depressing,” Steve tugged at the comforter but Danny was faster, gripping it and keeping it in place. “C’mon, babe. Up and at ‘em.”

“What do you have to offer me?”

“Offer? You mean like a bribe?”

“Yeah. I don’t smell pancakes. In fact, I don’t smell anything remotely breakfast-like wafting from downstairs, not even coffee. I see no presents, no indication you have something fun planned for us to do so…I’ll be right here, under the comforter.”

“Do you have super-scent abilities?”

“Excuse me?”

“Do you have a nose like a bloodhound, Danny? If not, and I’m thinking you don’t, how do you know there isn’t something waiting for you downstairs? Something that’s getting a few degrees less perfectly warm and fluffy and delicious by the second?”

“Get out of my way…..”

Steve tried to not take it personally that he’d nearly been tossed on his ass in the pursuit of malasadas.

~*~

“Hell….yeah. This is the stuff.”

“You can have as many as you want, but…. you might want to consider your heart.”

“My heart is fortified and protected by the fact that you’d get up, go across town, and bring me these bits of fried perfection. Not to mention the perfectly made espresso in a cup the size of a big gulp.”

“There’s a method to my madness with the coffee, you know?”

“And what’s that?”

“You drink all that? You’ll need an outlet.”

“Like?”

“Like paddling the outrigger I just bought for us. For an hour or three.”

“You do realize it’s my birthday and not yours. Right?”

“I’ll do you ‘til you’re dizzy once we’re done paddling.”

“Sold.”


End file.
